All His
by arigatoupeeta
Summary: What happens when Rukia wants to go to the park on the way home from school? Short one shot. You could say it's OOC


**All His**

"Do I have to do my homework?" Rukia asks.

"Of course. If you're gonna come to my school, you have to do the work."

Rukia pouts at Ichigo's words. They are walking home after staying late at school. The sun has already started to set.

"Well midget, we should keep on walking. It's starting to get late."

Rukia smacks Ichigo.

"Don't call me a midget, strawberry. I guess you're right though. Let's g- What is that!"

Rukia starts running off the sidewalk path to a nearby playground. Ichigo always sees kids playing around here.

"Rukia!"

Ichigo starts to run after her.

* * *

"Look at this Ichigo! Doesn't it all look fun! Let's stay here and play!"

"No way in hell. Let's go home now or my dad will start getting perverted ideas."

"Noooooo. We have to stay! Pleaase?~"

Ichigo sighs. "Fine. But only for 5 minutes. I'm sitting here on the bench."

"Whatever. Do what you want. I'm going on the swings!"

Ichigo just sighs as he sits down and watches the midget run around. She sits on the swing trying to push herself to swing.

"ICHIGOO! Come and push me!"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you so!"

Ichigo knows there's no point in trying to fight her. He takes a deep breath and walks over to the shinigami. He sets his bag down and stands behind her.

"Hold on tight or else you'll fall."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Ichigo pushes Rukia as high as the swing will allow.

"This is so much fun!" She squeals.

He steps back and watches Rukia swing back and forth. He turns around and starts to walk back to the bench when he hears a loud thud. He knows what's coming next and he really doesn't want to deal with it.

"Ichigo! Help me! I fell off and now I'm bleeding."

"I told you to hold on tight."

"Shut up."

Ichigo can clearly see how much pain the scrape is causing her. She's on the ground, hugging her bleeding knee. Woodchips are stuck to her hands and legs.

"Ichigo, I don't think I can walk on it,"

"What do you mean you can't walk on it? You've fought in tons of life threating battles and gotten countless deadly injuries and your telling me you can't walk with a scrape?!"

"Yeah. This is a gigai after all."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Carry me home."

Ichigo blushes at the thought.

"W-why would I do that?"

"Because I am injured and I don't want to walk. Be a gentleman, baka."

"Whatever." Ichigo mumbles underneath his breath. He wipes off the woodchips from Rukia's skin. Just the touch of his fingers against her skin causes sparks to flow through his body. He slips one arm under her knees, careful not to touch the wound. The other wraps around her back and holds her securely. He lifts her up bridal style along with their school bags.

"Thank you Ichigo."

"Don't ask me to do this again, you got it?"

"Whatever, strawberry. I know you like it." Rukia says teasingly. Ichigo instantly heats up at the comment.

"S-SHUT UP!"

"I was kidding! Geez…"

"I-I knew that…"

Rukia looks up to the sky. The sunset creates the perfect scenery. She can feel Ichigo's heartbeat through his chest. Rukia eyes grow heavy to the comforting sounds and warm feelings Ichigo brings.

Ichigo looks down at Rukia when he feels something around his back. Rukia is sound asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Baka. What am I going to do with you?"

After all, she was all his.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys I'm not dead don't worry ^.^ I've had so much school work so I haven't had any time to update my other IchiRuki fic, Valentine's Day Ball D: But once schools out I promise I will write the next chapter! I have it all planned out but I have writers block to actually write it *-* But anyways, I wrote this during school today instead of doing any work XD So now I have to do all of the work I didn't do. Sorry this is really OOC but what can I do about it :3 Hope everything is going well! I'll talk to you all soon!**

**Tumblr's: kurosakikuchiki / katniss-raised-her-bow **


End file.
